


上将的爱 15

by Alice_Z



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Z/pseuds/Alice_Z
Summary: 🚲
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 2





	上将的爱 15

15

Singto俯下身给了krist一个轻柔的吻，然后直起身一颗一颗解开自己衬衫的扣子。那些常年积累下来的旧伤和前不久的新伤一起展现在krist面前。Krist伸出细白的手指抚过那些伤口，有些心疼。singto一把抓住krist的手指放到嘴边细细亲吻过，轻轻的和他十指相扣放在枕边。

“别担心，我现在就在这里呢。”singto一边亲吻krist的耳廓一边模模糊糊的安慰着krist。Krist痒得躲了一下，singto按住他的脸继续着自己对他耳朵的进攻。轻轻含住耳垂细细啃咬，舌头慢慢描摹耳蜗的沟壑。身下的krist不禁颤抖起来，发出一声难耐的软吟，侧过头给了singto侧脸一个吻。

Singto捧着krist的脸亲了又亲，吻过洁白的额头，吻过颤抖的眼皮，吻过挺翘的鼻尖，吻过已经有点红肿的唇瓣，吻过没有胡茬的光滑下巴。一路顺着洁白的脖颈留下不轻不重的吻和晶莹的水光，吻到krist凸起的锁骨轻轻咬下去，咬起一块皮肤轻轻啃噬，留下一个暧昧的红痕。

心满意足的标记了自己最爱的人，singto又轻轻吻过那红痕，偏过头去亲另一边白皙的脖颈，双手顺着krist宽大的衬衣边滑进去，毫无阻碍的摸上了无数次夜里隔着衣物摩挲的细腰。

手感真好。

Singto诚实的感叹。Krist的皮肤滑滑的，像一块羊脂玉一样，让他爱不释手。捞起krist的瞬间把衬衫从他身上扒下来扔到床边，再轻轻把他放下，看着起伏的胸脯也染上了粉红色，Krist就像一块甜美的糕点等着singto品尝。

Singto用自己带着点薄茧的指腹滑过krist的皮肤，带起一路火星，又俯下身在他左胸口的位置落下深深一吻。Krist的心跳声传入singto的耳朵，这是一颗正在为自己跳动的心脏啊。

伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一口胸口左边的粉红，感到身下的人一阵轻颤，勾起了嘴角，“看来我们kit是个敏感的小孩儿呐～”krist听了小声的喊了一句“P’Sing！”就捂住了自己红的滴血的脸颊。Singto笑着亲了亲krist的鼻尖，手轻轻的捻动krist颇为敏感的乳尖。Krist感受着一股酥酥麻麻的快感从胸口升起，新奇又害羞，咬着下嘴唇不让美妙的软吟流露出来。

Singto也不急，松开手去扒krist的裤子，krist配合的抬抬屁股，细长的双腿就轻松的暴露在空气中了。Singto来回摸着krist细滑的腿，默默感叹自己的小王子真是比女人还好看，手感比女人还好。从大腿一路摸到脚踝，又抬起白嫩的小脚打算放在自己腰上，却看到脚底有很多细小的伤口痕迹。

Singto皱紧了眉头，轻轻抚摸了那些伤口，krist痒的想缩脚却被singto用力的抓在手里。

“这是怎么搞得？”

“嗷...是...去医院找你的那天晚上忘记穿鞋就跑出去的时候划得吧...”krist眯着眼回忆起那个晚上，自己来不及换衣服穿鞋就急匆匆跑到了医院。

Singto不可闻的叹了口气，举起小脚轻轻亲了亲，“以后再也不会让你受伤了。”

Krist又红了脸，轻飘飘的应了一声“嗯”。Singto顺着纤细的腿滑进krist的大腿内侧，俯下身亲着那块常年不见阳光的雪白嫩肉，krist感受着singto炙热的唇贴在自己敏感的肌肤上，眼里尽是羞涩，P’Sing怎么还有点老司机呢！

在krist乱想的时候singto已经把手覆上了krist有点抬头的下身，轻柔的揉捏起来。Krist哪里经受过这样的撩拨，在家的时候都从未接触过这些事。Krist此时一边克制自己的呻吟一边在心里回想自己曾经的二十几年除了打游戏看漫画不接触点别的真是太错误了。

Singto看krist没什么抗拒，勾起一抹坏笑，俯下身亲了亲krist的唇瓣：“kit是不是都没有自己干过这种事呐？”krist瞪着大眼睛脸红红的看着singto，咬着下唇不回答，singto也不恼，把手滑进krist的内裤开始加快速度上下撸动小kit。Krist被这突如其来的快感冲击的失去理智，脑子里一片空白，双手紧紧抓住枕头，好听的软吟从嘴边滑出来，流进singto的耳朵。

“嗯，P’Sing...嗯啊，太快了...”

Singto感受着小kit吐出越来越多的汁液感到十分满意，强大的占有欲让他觉得此时此刻的krist完完全全属于他，各种意义上的第一次都属于他。

借着分泌出的液体又撸动了几下，感受着krist的分身在手里跳动了两下，Singto反手一把拉下krist的内裤随手一扔，越过他去床头柜里掏出了很久前塞进去的东西，心里给star点了个赞，自己把这塞进来也是一个明智之举！挤出一些透明的液体在手指上，向着krist两瓣臀肉中间的地方探去。

冰凉的液体碰到krist的时候让他心里生出点害怕，紧紧的抓住了singto结实的臂膀。

“P...”

“放松kit，虽然我没有经验，但我不会让你疼呐。”singto俯下身去亲吻不安的krist，一边轻轻的探进一根手指，krist闷哼一声，悉数被singto吞进了嘴里。Singto等krist适应了这异物感以后慢慢的弯曲手指进行扩张，然后滑进第二根手指在内壁四处按压，企图快点找到那个可以减少krist疼痛的点。

Krist在singto探进一根手指的时候并不是觉得那么难忍，除了刚开始有点痛以外，singto温柔的手法让他从摩擦中感受到丝丝快感，难以言说的感觉让krist觉得浑身燥热。Singto趁机塞进第三根手指轻轻的抽插起来，转着圈摩挲krist娇嫩的肠壁。终于在按倒一点的时候krist被激得弓起了腰，一声突然拔高的呻吟落尽进singto的耳朵里，singto持续按压那一点，krist摇着头大喊“不要了”，singto坏心眼的拔出手指，发出“啵”的一声。

Krist被陌生的空虚感所折磨，想要什么填满自己，想要更多，想要singto。他把自己的腿盘上singto精瘦的腰，双眼迷蒙的看着singto，轻轻晃了晃腿，摩擦着singto炙热的皮肤。Singto挑着眉看了看krist，俯下身又啄了一口krist的软唇，掏出自己的大宝贝套上套子，对准那正一开一合的小洞，碾压过一圈褶皱后顶着粉嫩，带着几分魅惑的声音问krist：“要不要？”

Krist爆红了一张脸，摸上singto的腹肌，轻轻点了点头：“要，要P’Sing。”

Singto红了眼，扶着自己一寸寸没入krist雪白的臀瓣。Krist被进入的一瞬间抓紧了singto的胳膊，指甲陷进他结实的肌肉里。Singto俯下身吻过krist粉嫩的乳尖轻轻研磨，又配合着手上撸动因为疼痛有些低头的小kit，待krist慢慢适应了以后，咬着唇轻轻勾了勾singto的腰。

Singto慢慢开始活动，一颗颗汗珠滴落在krist白皙的胸膛，埋在krist身体里的粗大还在不断试探寻找刚刚那一点。Krist抬手擦去singto的汗珠，轻轻抬起头在singto的左胸也印下一吻，singto像被按了什么开关似的按住krist的细腰开始疯狂律动起来，顶的krist快要撞上床头。而后在singto再次撞上那一点的时候看着krist猛地弓起腰，激得小kit吐出了些透明液体，便开始对准那一点进行疯狂攻击。

Krist难耐的仰起头，脖颈和下颌线形成一个好看的弧度，眼尾染上一抹水红，好听的呻吟从那张小嘴儿里吐出来。感受着singto对那一点猛烈的攻击，krist觉得自己像在海上漂浮的小舟，疯狂的快感席卷了krist的大脑。

“P’Sing，哈啊，kit不行了...”

Singto加快手上撸动小kit的速度，在krist越来越甜腻的软吟里看着他突然空洞的眼神，又是一记深顶，krist闷哼一声，小kit欢快的吐出了白色的琼浆。Singto感受到krist温暖湿润的穴道一阵收缩，猛地又抽插了几十下也结束了他们之间的第一次。

Singto俯下身又亲了几口自己的大宝贝抱着已经睁不开眼的krist收拾干净，然后放在柔软的床上细心的擦了药，盖上被子，一手揽过香香软软的属于自己的小王子心满意足的睡了。

当krist面对恐惧的时候，singto是最好的强心剂。因此，为了自己心爱的人奔跑，甚至暴露自己最柔软的地方，都是怕疼的krist不再在乎的小事儿了。

在krist昏昏欲睡的时候，他又想起了那盘打开他感情世界的大门的DVD，心里愤愤的想，明天一定要和singto算账，然后迷迷糊糊的在singto淡淡的香味和温暖的怀抱中睡过去了。


End file.
